F1
by kiwijam13
Summary: kfjfu


Prologue

 _His eyes opened. Water splashed onto his face, dripping down to his bare chest, splintered in scars. He closed his eyes, darkness again. He heard footsteps and metal clanking in place. He looked again, just to see a wave of water hit him. He swung back, the chains tugging at his arms. A figure walked around him, his head down, slowly walking. He stood where he started. He looked up, his gold and white closed helm reflecting off the wet marble floor. His polished armour blinded the man. His voice was gruff, but… sympathetic. He spoke as the prisoner lifted up his head. "Confess. It will be easier for me. And you." The man spat on the floor and then looked back up. "In hell I did it. And hell, you'd think I'd fall for your bull?" He shrugged and walked backwards, turned and looked down the long, empty hallway. He looked down, longingly. "You, don't understand do you... I can't make it any easier. I don't want you to be executed, in front of everyone you know." He walked back to the prisoner. "Just. Confess… Please." The prisoner knew better. He swung and kicked the man, sending him to the ground. His chains tugged free as he jumped down onto the man, pulling the dagger off his belt and drilling it into his chainmail near his neck. The man shot his hand up, grabbing the dagger, and stood up, lifelessly. He chucked the prisoner to the side with no emotion. He strode forward, and grabbed the prisoner by the neck, and pinned him to the balcony, pushing his head over the side. "Do your wor-"A sword plunged into the chest of the prisoner, being slowly twisted 360 degrees. His lifeless body was lunged over the balcony, landing into a market crowd; the crowd looked up in horror, just to see the man walk back to the cell._ It wasn't a normal day for Bralk, being stabbed and left for dead is not something you do on a weekend. Well, being locked in prison was, for him anyway. Anyways, were not here to talk about him, were here to talk about Crimson . The guy who tried to kill Bralk. He's someone no one talks about. That's cause no one knows who he, IT, is. All we know is that he's known for pain and misery…

Shortly after…

"You, make sure no citizen's find out who he is." Crimson marched through the Guards Tower, pointing at the workers there. "But, sire, there is already a large crowd outside the area you threw him.", "DID I ASK FOR AN OPINION?! GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT MYSELF AND SORT OUT THE PROBLEM AT HAND!", "Yes sire." He walked outside of the tower onto a sandy area covered in targets and dummies. A man wearing a foot soldiers uniform, a brown long undershirt with a squared cream armour piece on top, accompanied with a round black helmet and white mask, came up to the veteran soldier. "Excuse me sir but is the force ready to move to Enrion?", "How many are we strong?", "1000 plus sir.", "Find the most skilled 20 and make a scouting group to check defences." "Sir yes sir!" He saluted and jogged towards the dormitory. A man in a purple and black armour piece covered in spikes and wearing a Templars helm as well as a woman in white, wearing a helmet engraved with a lion walked towards Crimson. "Why not just let us go, we're worth 100 of your men.", "He's right, we could complete the assault alone and kill that wretched king of theirs.", "Go then, it's easier for all of us, I'll send the current force a day after your arrival." A soldiers captain from earlier came running from the tower he was stationed too with 4 other men. "Sir, there is an attack on the camp, led by a woman in blue, do we attack her forces?", "It must be that lackey of Enrion's king… I and my troop here will go; you and some of the attacking force defend the city walls and ensure she does not find a way to that prisoner from earlier. Look for him.", "Sir Yes sir!" Crimson, Xeric and the girl, Silver headed towards the camps doors to see a large fight occurring outside.

Chapter 1 

Revenge

 _The scarred man got up, looking down at the gaping hole in his stomach. He clutched at the wound and reached for a cloth roof of a market, ragging it off and wrapping it around his stomach. "Hey, put that back!" The man ignored him as he walked on._


End file.
